Changes
by Turningsun
Summary: **SPOILER HOUSE OF HADES/ CASA DI ADE** Piper fece finta di pensarci un po' su, guardando la lampada di bronzo oscillare. "Beh, potresti iniziare con un bacio poi ci penserò." Senza farselo dire due volte, Jason la baciò. "Perché pensavi a me?" "Perché sei il ragazzo migliore che si possa avere."


****Chan****ges****

_It's OK 'cause I know_  
_You shine even on a rainy day and_  
_I can find your halo_  
_Guides me to wherever you fall_  
_If you need a hand to hold_  
_I'll come running, because_  
_You and I won't part till we die_  
_You should know_  
_We see eye to eye, heart to heart._  
_(Heart to heart – James Blunt)_

La lampada di bronzo oscillò lievemente quando la Argo II riprese a navigare in mare. La trireme dondolava a ritmo delle onde, cullando la sua ciurma.  
Piper si distese sul letto, felice di sentire sotto di sé il materasso morbido accogliere il proprio corpo stanco e dolorante. Il braccio che aveva utilizzato per combattere contro Clytius, di fronte alle Porte della Morte, le faceva male, ma l'ambrosia avrebbe fatto il suo dovere in pochi minuti e si sarebbe sentita come nuova.  
Quando aveva morso il quadratino di ambrosia aveva avvertito il sapore delle fragole del Campo Mezzosangue: le era tornata in mente quella volta in cui lei e Jason avevano passato il pomeriggio a raccoglierle nel campo dei figli di Demetra. Quella sera stessa si erano baciati.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.  
Erano successe così tante cose dall'ultima volta che aveva toccato quel letto che le sembrava incredibile che fosse passato solamente un giorno.  
_No_, si corresse, erano accaduti così tanti cambiamenti in ognuno di loro da quando erano salpati da Campo Giove che non riusciva neppure a ricordarli.  
Ma il cambiamento maggiore era avvenuto in Jason: aveva lasciato la sua carica di pretore a Frank.  
Il Jason che era salpato da Campo Giove non avrebbe mai permesso che la sua carica venisse scalfita: era orgoglioso di essere un pretore, così convinto del suo posto che avrebbe affrontato a spada tratta chiunque lo avesse considerato un semplice soldato o un patetico figlio di Giove.  
Proprio come aveva affrontato Ercole dopo essere tornati dalla loro missione per passare le Colonne. Jason aveva impugnato il gladio e aveva affrontato il suo fratellastro: l'idea che Ercole avrebbe potuto ucciderlo con uno schiocco delle sue dita non lo aveva sfiorato nemmeno. Anzi, il comportamento che aveva il figlio di Zeus aumentava solo la sua rabbia.  
_"Jason è migliore di te." _Aveva detto Piper a Ercole e lo pensava davvero.  
Anche il dio del fiume Acheoo aveva sottolineato la superbia del figlio di Zeus tanto da metterla in guardia riguardo Jason. _« Poverina. Un'altra ragazza innamorata di un figlio di Zeus. » « Attenta ai figli di Zeus. »_  
Jason era migliore di Ercole. Lui aveva lasciato il suo posto da pretore a Frank, Ercole non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
Lei aveva creduto in Jason e lui si era dimostrato migliore di quanto lei credesse. Tutte le paure che aveva riguardo al figlio di Giove erano svanite: lui era il ragazzo di cui si era innamorata realmente al Campo Mezzosangue, il ragazzo con il quale aveva affrontato la sua prima impresa, il primo ragazzo che aveva baciato.  
Sulle sue labbra si formò un sorriso che, subito dopo, esplose in una risata liberatoria.  
Aveva scommesso su di lui e aveva vinto.  
"Posso entrare?" La testa di Jason fece capolino dalla porta. La stava guardando incuriosito. "Ho interrotto qualcosa?"  
Piper scosse la testa mentre cercava di fermare la sua risata e si sedette sul letto, con le gambe incrociate. "Stavo… Pensando."  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò e si mise seduto accanto a lei. Le portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio mentre la studiava con uno sguardo incuriosito. "Posso sapere a cosa?"  
"A te." Rispose mettendogli entrambe le braccia sulle spalle e circondando i suoi fianchi con le proprie gambe. Automaticamente Jason ruotò il busto per poterla guardare negli occhi e baciarla, il prima possibile.  
"Interessante. Cosa devo fare per farti raccontare tutti i tuoi pensieri?" Il suo tono era scherzoso e la sua provocazione tremendamente accattivante.  
Piper fece finta di pensarci un po' su, guardando la lampada di bronzo oscillare. "Beh, potresti iniziare con un bacio poi ci penserò."  
Senza farselo dire due volte, Jason la baciò. "Perché pensavi a me?"  
"Perché sei il ragazzo migliore che si possa avere."  
Jason la guardò confuso, eppure allo stesso tempo divertito. "Questo lo sapevo già, ma il motivo quale sarebbe?"  
Piper accarezzò i capelli biondi osservandoli: erano cresciuti di un paio di centimetri, anche se non avevano perso il loro taglio romano, e finalmente poteva giocarci. "Ripensavo a quello che Ercole e Acheloo hanno detto di te e al fatto che si erano sbagliati del tutto. Hai lasciato la tua carica di pretore perché Frank guidasse quella legione fantasma. Hai avuto l'umiltà di fare un passo indietro per salvarci tutti. È stato molto eroico."  
Jason l'ascoltava con attenzione: gli occhi erano fissi sul suo viso, le labbra leggermente socchiuse e le mani salde sui suoi fianchi. Piper si chiese se avesse messo un po' del suo potere ammaliatore in quelle parole, ma aveva parlato con sincerità: lo amava.  
"Io non ho nemmeno pensato a tutto questo." Ammise appoggiando la sua fronte a quella di Piper. "Ho fatto quello che credevo giusto."  
"E ti adoro per questo." Sussurrò Piper prima di baciarlo lentamente. Si erano scambiati poche volte baci simili e, ogni volta, dei brividi le correvano lungo la schiena.

_Le onde si infrangevano silenziose sulla spiaggia del Campo Mezzosangue. Il cielo era sereno e illuminato dalle stelle e da una luna quasi piena._  
_Piper gustò la sensazione della mano calda di Jason allacciata alla sua mentre osservava il paesaggio di Long Island. _  
_Da quando erano arrivati al Campo Mezzosangue tante cose erano cambiate tra di loro e in loro: si erano baciati di nuovo sotto le stelle, avevano iniziato a stare insieme ogni momento libero e a sentirsi a loro agio in un posto così greco. Jason era quello che ne aveva risentito di più, non abituato a tanta libertà: era cresciuto sotto gli insegnamenti romani - le linee sul suo polso ne erano una prova - ed era pretore della Prima Legione. Tanti anni passati a combattere alla maniera romana, a seguire precise regole gerarchiche e ora erano in una realtà totalmente diversa: lì non c'erano pretori, comandanti, soldati semplici; c'erano soltanto semidei._  
_"Leo ha detto che la nave è quasi pronta." Esordì Jason. La sua voce era distratta, ma tranquilla._  
_"Lavora davvero troppo." Sospirò Piper ripensando anche al loro amico: Leo passava tutta la giornata a occuparsi della Argo II, uscendo dal bunker 9 soltanto per cena o per il falò. "Dovrebbe godersi un po' questo posto. Tra poco saremo chissà dove."_  
_Si fermarono e si sedettero sulla sabbia, le loro braccia si sfioravano. _  
_"Annabeth cosa dice?"_  
_"Non molto. Vuole partire il prima possibile per cercare Percy, lo sai. È così preoccupata."_  
_"Lo saresti pure tu per me?" La domanda di Jason la colse del tutto alla sprovvista. _  
_Si accarezzò la treccia e passò l'indice sulla piuma verde, pensando. Certamente lei si sarebbe preoccupata, ma Jason avrebbe fatto altrettanto? Spesso se ne stavano in silenzio per un po' finché lui non chiudeva il loro appuntamento con un « Si è fatto tardi. A domani. », altre volte la teneva per mano mentre erano seduti attorno al falò con gli altri, altre ancora parlava serenamente domandandole cose personali. Non riusciva mai a capire quanto lui tenesse a lei, davvero. _  
_Chissà se le cose sarebbero cambiate una volta salpati con la Argo II e arrivati al Campo Giove. E se fossero cambiate, lo avrebbero fatto in meglio o in peggio?_  
_Le dita di Jason le accarezzarono una guancia, liberandola da tutti quei pensieri. Quando, finalmente, alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, vide i suoi occhi azzurri brillare di aspettativa. "Certo che sì. Sarei preoccupata per te."_  
_Come se la risposta fosse esattamente ciò che voleva sentire, Jason sorrise."Farò in modo che tu non debba mai preoccuparti per me." Le alzò il viso con l'indice e ridusse la distanza tra i loro visi. _  
_Piper riusciva a sentire il suo respiro sulle proprie labbra. "Non prometterlo." Sussurrò prima di ridurre la distanza tra loro._

Si allontanarono per riprendere aria: Jason aveva un sorriso furbo sul viso arrossato. "Ora che Coach Hedge non c'è, potrei…" Si schiarì la gola. "Potrei restare qui stanotte."  
"Credevo che non l'avresti mai chiesto."  
Piper reclinò la schiena all'indietro così da appoggiare la testa alla parete dietro al cuscino, lasciò che Jason appoggiasse la testa sul suo seno e che la tenesse stretta tra le sue braccia, come un bambino.  
Piper accarezzò i suoi capelli biondi con gesti lenti e circolari. Avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse per poter trascorrere ore a passare le proprie dita tra quei capelli, a guardare l'espressione beata di Jason mentre respirava sempre più profondamente.  
Le cose, almeno tra di loro, erano cambiate decisamente in meglio.

**Fine**


End file.
